


Vivid

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 11 (Lucas Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YukHei tiene una personalidad vívida, completamente atrayente, y Yang Yang no puede evitar verse atraído hacia ella.





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para Pau, que fue una persona lista y aprovechó la oportunidad de conseguir un fanfic.  
> Estos dos niños son preciosos y cuquísimos y help porque yo me enamoro mucho de todos, así que estoy super encantada de escribir de ellos. Espero que os guste.

            Yang Yang no puede dejar de observar a YukHei por la ventana mientras éste está con sus compañeros de clase en el patio, jugando al baloncesto y siendo increíblemente bueno en aquel deporte. Es algo que se ha vuelto una costumbre para él, mirar por la ventana durante la aburrida clase de Historia de primera hora de la mañana y observar a aquel chico un año mayor que él que lo tiene completamente enamorado porque su personalidad es demasiado atrayente y Yang Yang no puede evitar sentirse atraído por él. No había podido evitarlo desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con aquel chico, cuando había llegado al instituto después de haberse mudado a aquella ciudad y su recién adquirido amigo RenJun le había presentado a sus demás amigos del lugar. Desde ese momento en el que lo vio por primera vez, Yang Yang se había quedado prendado de YukHei.

 

            —El profesor Kun te va a regañar —murmura RenJun a su lado, sacándolo de su embobamiento y haciendo que mire al chico que lo acompaña sentado en el pupitre de al lado—. Si no dejas de mirar por la ventana seguro que te saca al pasillo y te pone un par de libros gordos en los brazos.

 

            Yang Yang se encoje de hombros. Realmente no le importa que el profesor Kun le regañe por mirar por la ventana y distraerse observando a YukHei, no le importa lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, cuando minutos después el profesor le llama la atención y lo manda al pasillo con dos diccionarios enormes para que sujete con sus brazos en alto como castigo por no atender a su maravillosa clase, sí que le importa un poco más porque se ha quedado sin poder observar a YukHei por la ventana y eso lo molesta un poquito.

 

            Aburrido como una ostra en el pasillo, sin poder hacer nada más que sujetar aquellos dos diccionarios para que no se le caigan y armar un escándalo que haga que otro castigo se sume al que ya tiene, Yang Yang comienza a pensar, a pensar en YukHei, algo que hace muy a menudo, pero de lo que no se cansa para nada. El chico rememora cómo aquella mañana antes de entrar a clases se ha encontrado con él a mitad de camino y ha compartido con el mayor el viaje hasta el instituto, hablando solo ellos dos —bueno, más bien hablando YukHei y Yang Yang simplemente tratando de no morirse de un ataque al corazón porque estaba solo con el mayor—. Aquel camino hasta el instituto habían sido los mejores veinte minutos de toda su existencia y el chico todavía se siente como si el corazón le fuera a estallar dentro de su pecho.

 

            Por estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, el chico no se da cuenta de que el tiempo va pasando, va pasando y las clases de la primera hora están a punto de terminar, por lo que aquellos que estaban teniendo gimnasia en el patio son los primeros en comenzar a volver a su salón de clases y entre ellos YukHei —y el resto de sus amigos de aquel curso, DeJun y KunHang—; sin embargo, se da cuenta de que ya casi es tiempo de que las clases de primera hora acaben cuando escucha entre el gentío la voz inconfundible de YukHei entre el gentío y se pone alerta, buscándolo, hallándolo a los pocos segundos porque con su altura destaca demasiado entre la multitud.

 

            —¡Yang Yang! —lo llama KunHang al verlo—. ¿Castigado de nuevo?

            —El profesor Kun es un rancio —murmura él en respuesta.

            —¡Ánimo! —le grita en ese momento YukHei, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora—. Ya solo quedan unos minutos de sufrimiento.

 

            Yang Yang le devuelve una sonrisa tímida y agacha su cabeza un poco para que nadie se percate del sonrojo que comienza a colorear la punta de sus orejas y sus mejillas de rojo. Solo unos instantes después, el chico nota cómo una mano enorme que solo puede pertenecer a YukHei se posa en su cabeza y lo despeina suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de Yang Yang comience a latir como loco porque el mayor le ha hecho aquello.

 

            —A la hora del almuerzo nos vemos, renacuajo —le dice el mayor justo después.

 

            Yang Yang alza su cabeza en ese momento para ver la preciosa sonrisa que YukHei le dedica antes de seguir a DeJun y KunHang hacia su clase, hablando con ellos y echándoles sus brazos por los hombros a los dos. Yang Yang no puede evitar quedarse embobado mirándolos hasta que desaparecen de su vista tras la puerta de la clase, porque realmente YukHei lo atrapa, lo atrapa con aquella personalidad tan única, tan vívida, tan encantadora, que no puede hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por ésta, como si YukHei fuera un sol enorme y él uno de los planetas que solo podían orbitar a su alrededor, quedando atrapado por su gravedad.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está ambientado como si fuera un instituto chino, por eso solo aparecen algunos de los chinos de NCT.


End file.
